


Payback

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a bitch, Sophie Deveraux."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



> Date Written: 4-5 January 2011  
> Word Count: 642  
> Written for: fandom_stocking 2010 [[original post](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/151811.html?thread=2550787#t2550787)]  
> Recipient: havocthecat  
> Spoilers: Takes place between 2x09 "The Lost Heir Job" & 2x10 "The Runway Job"  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Leverage," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Dean Devlin, Electric Entertainment, and Turner Network Television (TNT). This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Leverage," TNT, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a fun little ditty centered around the time when Sophie went off to find herself and Tara came in to "replace" her. I still intend to write a story one day that tells exactly what happened to make Tara owe such a large debt to Sophie.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: shatterpath

"You're a bitch, Sophie Deveraux."

The utter contempt in her voice is enough to make you laugh, because you know she doesn't mean a damned bit of it. "I am, am I? Pray tell, how did you come to that conclusion, Tara?"

"They're so damned goody goody! Have you really gone _that_ soft?"

The sound of a child screaming tears your attention away for the briefest of moments, fear clutching at your heart. You easily find the child, and relax as her mother scoops her up to pepper her face with kisses. You always did hate children in pain or in fear.

"Sophie? Did I lose you?"

"No, Tara, I'm still here. And no, I am not that soft. I don't know what you're talking about."

That faint snort of derision makes you smile, and you can just picture Tara pacing back and forth, one hand raking through her hair. Your own hand clenches into a fist at the thought of that long, luscious hair of hers. Forcing your hand to unfurl, you take a deep breath and clear your mind of such thoughts. It's not going to happen, not until you have the answers to the questions that led you on this journey to find yourself.

"So you're a bitch _and_ a pain in the ass? Great! Just what I needed. How am I supposed to do this, Sophie? This is… They're insane!"

You take a long, slow drink from your tea, savoring the warmth and flavor. "Tara, if I didn't think that this would be beneficial for everyone involved, I wouldn't have called in that favor."

"No, if you didn't need to run away, disappear to find yourself, you wouldn't have called in that favor."

"You're starting to sound like Nate, and I don't want to deal with him right now. When you've calmed down, call me."

And with that, you end the call. For a brief moment, you consider shutting your phone off completely, but you don't. It was a mean thing to do, comparing her to Nate, but you're not in the mood to listen to her try to back out on paying her debts. When your phone rings again just a moment later, you smile and answer it, but say nothing.

"Don't hang up, Sophie! Look, I’m sorry. This just isn't what I was expecting. None of them trust me."

 _That_ makes you laugh. "Well, of course, they don't, Tara. You haven't earned their trust yet. And just because you came with my recommendation doesn't mean they'll automatically welcome you with open arms. They're all quite perturbed with me right now, so you're doubly damned." She inhales sharply, as if realizing the truth of what you've just said. "Give them some time and turn on the charm that snared me in your little web so many years ago. You'll have them eating out of your hand soon enough. Trust me on this, Tara. If I honestly didn't think you would work well with them, I wouldn't have called you in the first place."

"Yeah, well, you owe me a day at a really expensive spa in Milan for this."

"How about you worry about the details of that favor you're repaying? We can discuss what you think I owe you later on."

"Fine. Whatever." She sighs again. "Look, Sophie, just… Just take care of yourself and your identity crisis, okay? I don't want to do this for the rest of my life."

Glancing up to see your lunch date walking toward you, you smile and nod. "We'll talk again later, all right, Tara? I've got to meet with someone right now and I'm afraid I can't be late. Take care."

You end the call before she can reply and, this time, you shut it off. Your lunch date would be so insulted if your attention were divided.


End file.
